What We Seek
by Snow757
Summary: Their love was kind of… different. Pairings from all over. Oneshot.


A thank you gift for the kind souls who followed me at my personal blog. Short drabbles about my many KHR ships.

Contains: RebornLuce, ColoLal, FonMammon/Viper, DS, 5927, 2795, D88, D18, D80, 6996, 6918, 6927, 9695, Fuuta26, B26, I-PinLambo, VerdeSkull, Skull00, 2700, R27, 8027, 8059, 4459, S80, 100Uni, AriaGamma, 10051, 10069, 10027, G/Giotto, GLavina, 4851, 5986, 1827, 3318.

* * *

**What We Seek**

* * *

**Reborn/Luce.**

If there was anyone who could top Reborn, it was Luce. As much as the Hitman hated to admit it, he was whipped.

* * *

**Fon/Fem!Mammon (Viper).**

Sometimes, Viper wants to shut Fon's preachy mouth up by throwing him into a sea of hungry snakes.

Other times, Viper wants to shut Fon's preachy mouth up by hungrily kissing the life out of him.

Needless to say, Fon liked the latter.

* * *

**Mukuro/Hibari.**

They fight, they bleed, they injure each other.

And they make each other feel good.

* * *

**Colonello/Lal Mirch.**

To Colonello, Lal would always be Drill Sargent Sexy.

* * *

**Dino/Squalo.**

He only helped him with a homework once upon a time.

What's with the make-out sessions?

* * *

**Gokudera/Tsuna.**

Most of the times, Gokudera makes him have a heart attack from panic.

But then Gokudera looks happy and Tsuna gets a heart attack from love.

He really should go see a doctor.

* * *

**Dino/Bianchi.**

Is it okay for him to have a crush on his tutor's girlfriend?

* * *

**Lambo/I-Pin.**

"I love you," a seven year old Lambo said when I-Pin gave him the candy she bought for herself.

"I love you too," a sixteen year old I-Pin said when Lambo stayed with her, watching her quietly as she studied, even when he didn't understand a word she uttered.

* * *

**Dino/Hibari.**

"I want to use these handcuffs on you in a pleasurable manner, or so these movies had said," Hibari one day declared.

Dino blinked and then slowly nodded in acceptance.

* * *

**Squalo/Yamamoto.**

There's swordplay and there's_ swordplay._  
Guess which one is more fun.

* * *

**G/Lavina.**

His descendant was a brat, but his mother was quite the looker.

* * *

**Mukuro/Chrome.**

In every realm, they would choose each other.

* * *

**Byakuran/Uni.**

She saved him.

And thus she owned his all.

* * *

**G/Giotto.**

There's a limit for the things you do with your best friend.

Things you do in dark rooms with pleased moans being heard all over should not be included.

* * *

**Tsuna/Kyoko.**

With every smile, they fell for each other even more.

* * *

**Skull/Enma.**

It was love at first smirk.

_So that's the appeal of stuntmen,_ Enma mused.

* * *

**Fuuta/Fran.**

"I rank you number one in my heart," Fuuta said with a genuine smile.

For the first time in his life, Fran didn't have a comeback.

* * *

**Gokudera/Haru.**

She hears him curse her as he bandages her arms and she smiles.

* * *

**Chrome/Kyoko.**

She felt herself slowly but surely getting attached, getting attracted and falling.

Kyoko was really someone out of this world.

* * *

**Dino/Yamamoto.**

He could hang out with Yamamoto.

Maybe for a lifetime even.

* * *

**Byakuran/Shouichi.**

He could deny it and scream about it all he wanted, but he couldn't deny the happiness that consumed his being when he saw him alive, somewhat sane and not hellbent on taking over the world.

* * *

**Mukuro/Tsuna.**

Mukuro liked to tease a lot.

It was getting kind of frustrating _in all kinds of ways._

* * *

**Bel/Fran.**

And then the Prince fell for the moronic Frog.

And then the Frog laughed at him.

And then the Frog kissed the Prince in a way that, in every single angle, was not monotone.

* * *

**Verde/Skull.**

Even though Skull was somewhat a big moron, Verde liked to hang out with him.

He liked the energy, the passion, the belief Skull possessed.

* * *

**Yamamoto/Gokudera.**

Yamamoto had thing for smokers, especially the ones that don't smoke anymore.

What's better than to have the person you like healthy?

* * *

**Aria/Gamma.**

He would always love her, awake and alive, asleep and dead.

* * *

**Tsuna/Enma.**

He was wary of him.

He understood him.

He wanted him.

He hated him.

He was obsessed with him.

He couldn't look at him in the eye.

He was forgiven by him.

He was in love with him.

* * *

**Gokudera/Shitopi.**

If people saw them, they wouldn't understand what the hell was going on.

_Three words,_ their friends would explain.

UMA mating rituals.

* * *

**Yamamoto/Tsuna.**

He liked explaining things to Tsuna.

At first, he would look at him with a confusion, wondering about what was he even saying. And then, the confused look would fade away from his eyes and instead he would patiently listen to his ramblings. Next was his favorite part, Tsuna would slowly smile at him fondly, looking at him like he meant everything to him.

He _loved_ explaining things to Tsuna.

* * *

**Spanner/Shouichi.**

From time to time, they would engage in heated arguments about their future designs, arguments that end up on them designing a future together.

* * *

**Hibari/Tsuna.**

It's amazing how this herbivore can be great and normal in the same time.

So amazing that he decided to stick with him until he found the reason to it.

His quest was satisfyingly fruitless.

* * *

**Byakuran/Mukuro.**

They were the chess masters.

And chess masters liked to duel with each other.

Preferably at night.

* * *

**Ryohei/Hibari.**

Ryohei was courting him to join the boxing club.

Hibari was courting him back to join him on his bed.

It was a long, absurd and ridiculous process but Ryohei finally managed to get him into the club.

Hibari still didn't give up though.

* * *

**Byakuran/Tsuna.**

And so they were enemies.

And so there would never be something between them.

_Sadly._

* * *

**Haru/Kyoko**.

Best friends fall for each other sometimes.

* * *

**Reborn/Tsuna.**

To each other, they were everything.

* * *

End.

What do you think?


End file.
